


Yuletide

by Animationfantic



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Holidays, M/M, friends - Freeform, lots of cheer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animationfantic/pseuds/Animationfantic
Summary: It's the most magical time of the year. Hater's hosting a holiday party, and has a big surprise in store.





	Yuletide

The air was growing colder. Space was always cold, but it seemed a little more festive around this time of year. Hater loved the cold weather. Snowball fights, hot chocolate and endless cuddles. Slightly annoying holiday jingles and classic movies. Everything about the season brought a huge smile to his face.

“It’s finally here. The most magical time of the year!” Andy declared. “With less than 72 hours to go, the whole Skullship is abuzz with Yuletide delight.”

“Why is this even on?” Peepers complained.

“Because there’s nothing else to watch,” Hater said. “I’m trying to get in the spirit. Shut up and watch.”

Grumbling under his breath, Peepers snuggled down more securely in Hater’s lap. Hater wrapped an around him without looking away from the screen.

“Get in the spirit, my eye,” Peepers grumbled. “Who are you kidding? You’re just in it for the gifts.”

“So?” Hater snorted and tickled him. “I’m great. Why shouldn’t I get gifts?”

“That’s what I love about you, babe. Modesty.”

“I have _many_ outstanding traits,” Hater said. He listed them off on the hand not cradling Peepers. “Humility, honesty, good-looks…”

“Pigheadedness,” Peepers supplied innocently.

Hater growled playfully. “Oh, yeah? Come here, you little monster!”

He pinned Peepers flat with one hand and blew a string of raspberry kisses over his belly.  Peepers screeched with laughter, trying to throw him off. He was extremely ticklish, and Hater knew every one of his weak spots, inside and out. Back of the neck, soles of his feet, and especially his stomach.

“I’ll show you pigheaded,” Hater rumbled, “Take it back, or I’m gonna tickle the daylights outta you!”

Peepers writhed, slapping at him. “All right,” he managed to gasp, “all right! You win!”

Hater allowed him to scramble back up. He ran his jaw over the helmet, laughing. “Still think I’m pigheaded?”

“I think you’re something,” Peepers puffed, smoothing his wrinkled uniform.

Hater pretended to glare at him. “Oh yeah? What?”

“The greatest in the galaxy.”

Hater chuckled. “Yeah, well, you’re pretty great, too,” he conceded.

They were suddenly eye to eye. Hater rested his chin on the tiny chest, listening to the drumming heartbeat. “Peepers?”

“Yeah?” Peepers blinked.

“I love you.”

Peepers brushed Hater’s cheek with his eye. “I love you, too.”

They snuggled, an unexpectedly gentle contact that contrasted with their usually explosive personalities. Peepers was a _huge_ cuddler. It was one of the things Hater loved most about him. He took every possible opportunity to get close. He was good at it, too. The Watchdog knew Hater better than anyone else. Whenever he was down, Peepers was right there with a warm smile and welcoming hug. Peepers was his shoulder to cry on and the first to listen to him. Rants, raves, or just the usual grumbles. He was small, but he was a huge part of Hater’s world. The most important piece.

“I love you,” Hater repeated, softer this time.

Peepers noticed the change in tone. “Hey, you OK?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Just looking forward to spending the holiday with you.” Hater nuzzled him.  “It’s a big one.”

“It comes every year.”

“That’s why it’s big. We don’t have huge celebrations every day. Friends. Family. Good food…” 

Peepers eyed him skeptically, and Hater faltered.  _“And?”_

“And the gifts.” Hater rolled his eyes. “You got me. Mostly the gifts. Happy?”

Peepers laughed and kissed his cheek. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
